


Coming Home to You

by BlueGray25



Series: Buddie AU series [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, buck is a stewardess, late christmas fic, the rest is firefighters, will die like a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGray25/pseuds/BlueGray25
Summary: Chris is on his flight back home to LA...it's a really really late Christmas Story....but I don#t want to wait until thisyears Christmas...It's not beta or anything...so I will die with my mistakes….english is not my mother but i love to write in english :P
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie AU series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816882
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Coming Home to You

Coming Home to You

  
  


„Flight N789 is ready for boarding. Flight N789 is ready for boarding.“, the voice of a woman flows throw the gate.

“Come on Chris, I will bring you to your seat.”, the woman took the hand of her son and walked to the woman for boarding. Around her neck was a visitor pass, so she could go with her son even without a ticket. She brought him to his seat and ruffled his hair. Chris had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were sad. He know his dad would be really angry, since his mum can't bring him back to LA.

“I will talk with dad and explain it to him.”, Chris said to his mother. She just shook her head.

“It's alright buddy. Daddy will be angry with me, but he will get over it.”, a young woman was in the seat on the window. She gave her son one last kiss, gave a a young flight attendant a heads up to look after Chris and leave the plane. Next to Chris sat and older lady.

“Are you all alone sweetheart?”, Chris nodded “My mum couldn't bring me back to LA.”

“I will look after you sweetheart. I have to knit this christmas stocking for my grand son, do you like it?”, Chris nodded and smiled. He had one of his comic books to read.

“Excuse me, do you want something to drink? Some snacks for your grand son?” a flight attendant asked. Chris giggled with the old lady.

“He is not my grand son. But we would like to have some apple juice, right Chris?”, Chris nodded.

“You are all alone?”, the young man took the juice and placed two cups before the older lady and Chris.

“It´s not that bad, it´s my fourth flight. I just need some help with my crunches and I think my dad already knows that I will come alone.”, Chris said with a sad smile.

“Your not alone Buddy, I'm Buck. It's my pleasure to be at your service. Are you excited for coming home?”, Chris nodded and they talked a little bit. “I will be right back, just let me check on some other people, okay?”, Chris smiled. “Yeah I will be here and read in my comic.”, Buck ruffled his hair and gave the older lady a bright smile. Buck served the other guests and meet his friend in the kitchen

“Sofia, can you do me a favor?”

“Sure, Buck”

“I have a little boy, who is all alone and he looked so sad. Can you make me one of your sock bunnies?”, she smiled at him “Sure I have a gray one in my bag. Give me a minute.”, she went to her seat and pulled a fluffy little thing out of her bag. She came back with the bunny. Buck took out his chistmas present for his sister and took the green ribbon of it. He put it around the neck of the bunny and smiled.

“Thanks Sofia. Your the best.”, she smiled at him. “Buck you have the biggest heart of all, Kids and old ladies are your weak point.”, Buck had a whimsically smile on his lips. He took the bunny and goes back to Chris.

“Hey Buddie, look I have a little friend for you.”, Chris smiled and this time it reached his eyes. They talked a bit until Buck had to go to help a guest.

“Chris what would you say, if we make this christmas stocking for your friend Buck. I heard that this is first christmas with his family after a long time.”, Chris nodded and took a block of white papers and some pencils out of his bag. The two worked almost the complete flight on Bucks present. After Chris was done with his picture for Buck he took a nap with his new stuffed bunny. Buck came back sometimes to check on Chris. He pulled out a soft blanket from the first class to put it over Chris. The old lady smiled at him and a half hour before landing Chris and the old lady called Buck over.

“Is everything alright Buddy?”, Buck asked and kneeled down next to Chris.

“Carol and I made you a christmas present.”, Buck took the stocking and smiled.

“Thanks that is really sweet of you. This is my first christmas stocking. Thank you so much.”, Buck had to blink back some tears. Carol and Chris smiled at each other.

After landing, Buck took his small bag, took off his tie and went to help Chris. He was off his shift and Sofia and the others just smiled at him and told him to go with Chris and bring him to his family. Chris had his bunny looking out of his bag and walked with Buck to the exit. They searched for Chris luggage and went to the welcome area. Chris told Buck how his father will be waiting for him with a red face and some stream coming out of his ears Buck laughed as he searched the people to find a man after Chris description.

“Buddy I think I found my sister. Come here.”, Chris turned around as Buck lifted him up in his arms. He pointed to a woman with brown hair.

“That's auntie Maddie and uncle Chim....she is your sister?”, Chris looked at Buck and they were both confused.

“You know my sister? How?”, Chris doesn´t have time to answer Bucks question as Maddie patted an other man on the shoulder and pointed at them.

“Daddy looks angry...”, Buck had took Chris crunches and the little boy had put his arms around his neck. Buck took a deep breath and walked to them. Chris patted his shoulder, Buck smiled at him and took the last steps.

“Hey, I bring you your little man.”, Eddie took Chris out of Bucks arms and hugged his son.

“Thank you...his mother...thanks.”, Chris giggled. Maddie took the chance and hugged her brother.

“I'm so glad you are here little brother. And it's so nice that you bring Chris with you.”

“How do you know each other?”, Buck looked between all the people. A black woman and a older man stand with two other women next to Chris and his father.

“Buck, this is my boyfriend Chim, this is Eddie and Chris, these two are Hen and Karen and the other two are Bobby and Athena. Chim, Eddie, Bobby and Hen work together at a fire station, Athena is a police officer and Karen is Hen's wife. I told you I work as a 911 operator...that's how I know Chris.”, Maddie explained. Eddie had put down Chris and talked with him, as Chris show him his Bunny.

“Look Daddy, Buck gave this to me. And Carol and I make him a Christmas stocking and a picture.”, Eddie smiled at his son and looked at Buck.

“Thank you so much...I was really mad at his mother for not bringing him...but it looks like he had a good time on the flight.”, Eddie hold his hand for Buck to shake. Buck took his and and grinned.

“It was a pleasure..he is like the sweetest kid ever. Wish I had one of him all for me...and it's also a pleasure to meet you all. Now I know my sister is save and sound here in LA.”

“Would you like to come with us to a christmas dinner on our house?”, the older man, Bobby, asked. Buck looked a little bit surprised.

“Ahmm, I don't know...if I can come?”

“You have to come Bucky!”, Chris said with a big grin on his face. Bobby just smiled and waved them to the exit of the airport. Bobby, Athena, Hen and Karen went to Bobby's car, Maddie and Chim to Chim's and Chris dragged Buck to Eddie's car.

“Come Buck, ride with us. I can tell you all the great things we will see to uncle Bobby.”, Eddie put Chris luggage, his crunches and Bucks bag in the trunk. One the ride to Bobby's and Athena's house Chris told Buck everything about May, Henry and Denny. On the red lights Buck always felt Eddies view through the rear mirror and can't help but smile at him. After a half hour they arrived a big house with a beautiful view.

“Wow this view is amazing.”

“Yeah, that's true, but I think this will be a very special christmas.”, Buck turned his head to Eddie next to him and smiled. This was a feeling he had since the moment he shook hands with Eddie. It was like coming home for christmas....

  
  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it...leave a kudo or a comment thanks and Cookies :)


End file.
